oneminuteagofandomcom-20200213-history
Gemma Blyton
Background Gemma was born July 27 in Devon. Having grown up in the shadow of your twin brother, Gemma was slow to develop any self-confidence or come into her own right. She bounced through a series of short-lived jobs before landing a position as a waitress at The Three Broomsticks in Hogsmeade. After her brother's untimely death, she put an advertisement in the Daily Prophet to find a roommate. She was worried that an ax-murderer might apply, but fortunately she was blessed with the arrival of Helen Murray as a roommate at Gemma's home in Godric's Hollow. The pair moved to London after Gemma sold her house in Godric's Hollow. Gemma currently works at the The Leaky Cauldron and shares a flat with Helen. They have an interesting view from their kitchen window into their next-door neighbor's garden. Family Gemma's parents lived in an old house on Broken Bridge Road in the village of Godric's Hollow. She grew up there with her twin brother in a quiet, rural setting. Their parents died shortly before Gemma and her brother graduated from Hogwarts. Her brother was killed several years ago in a freak accident, leaving Gemma as the last representative of her family. Hogwarts Years Gemma was always more of a follower than a leader. She let her brother take the lead in their activities at school, a fact which created a safety zone for her but also fostered some latent resentment toward the brother to whom everything came easily. Her brother made the quidditch team before she did, although Gemma eventually made the team and played as a chaser for Gryffindor. Her brother received good marks without having to do much studying, while Gemma struggled to master the material and keep up with him. Relationships Gemma does not have a committed relationship with anyone. She is currently seeing Dennis Dannow on a casual basis, having gone to Paris with him for a long weekend. MP Involvement When the Death Eaters attacked Hogsmeade, Gemma was working at the The Three Broomsticks. Going outside to investigate the odd noises she heard, Gemma found herself directly in the line of fire. She wasn't seriously injured, but she was very badly frightened by seeing the figures in dark cloaks and masks. Gemma also was one of the lucky winners of a ticket to attend the rededication ceremony for the White Tomb at Hogwarts. Instead of a wonderful experience, Gemma was horrified when she witnessed the death of a man from the Astronomy Tower followed by the appearance of the Dark Mark in the sky. The event scared her to the point where she and her roommate Helen decided to enroll in a practical self-defense course that combined magical and muggle forms of the art. Quotes "I'm not scared of dead people," Gemma smiled in response. She tugged at Dennis' sleeve. "Now live people who try to use cleaning charms without any soap? That's pretty scary." - From Paris, France: Not quite as planned "And now if you turn out to be some quack healer and Helen dies, it's all my fault." This time her words came out in a louder wail. "So you have to fix Helen, because she's my best friend." A sudden through crossed Gemma's mind. "I didn't mean that you are a quack," she hastily added. "I just meant - well, I wasn't really - see, I do a lot of thinking in what ifs," she finished lamely. "You can fix Helen, can't you? Please say you can!" - From Not So Ninja Finally tearing her eyes away from him and toward Helen, Gemma realized that her friend was waiting for some sort of acknowledgment. Nodding her head mutely, Gemma stared wide eyed at Helen's wand which actually was far less threatening than staring at the Neighbor formerly known as Naked Guy. - From Karate Kids (Almost) See also *Gold Pocket Watch Members *Sands of Time Members Category:OMAdians Category:OMApedia A to Z Category:Pureblood Category:Gryffindor Category:Witch Category:Bronze Category:Diagon Alley Category:Deaths Category:Global Plot